If You Only Knew
by StraightFire
Summary: Paige and AJ otherwise known as the Psycho Sisters by other students around WWE Academy. What happens when they go from being invisible and overlooked to being the centre of attention to two of the more popular boys of their year? Will they thrive in the spotlight or will they go back to being overlooked. (Dean Ambrose x AJ Lee and Seth Rollins x Paige)
1. Chapter 1

High school, where all teenagers are sent to for hours five days a week. Some enjoy it as they just love to learn or spend time with their friends or with most just wind up the teachers to see how annoying they can be before they snap. Some just see the large metal gates of the school as a sign of being welcomed to a prison. One where you tormented by others around you, bombarded with boredom and them released at the end of the day to rediscover what fun is meant to be. Almost every student see it as a place where the life is drained away, the constant moving up and downstairs, the always annoying one who think its funny to torment others in the corridors and the long and boring periods where no one seems to learn anything. The bells at the end of breaks and lunch only seemed to remind students the boredom wasn't over yet and would last for several more hours.

That was the case for one AJ Lee, she was a loner in the school of WWE Academy, she was always the one who was invincible even when she was standing right next to someone. She was the one who felt alone even when she was surrounded by hundreds of other students. Every school day she would go to her lock on the south side of the school put her things in there and take her necessary books and things out for the day ahead of her. Each time she saw Kaitlyn she was reminded of what was, the happiness she had once felt and the feeling of being noticed. She could also remember how it all ended. How Kaitlyn had began to hang out with Natalya and Eva Marie, then she became completely obsessed with Big E Langston and Dolph Ziggler until she completely forgot about her best friend, going to Natalya and Eva at breaks and lunches instead of AJ, and eventually losing contact altogether.

"Hey there Pumpkin" come the thick English accent of the raven haired beauty herself, AJ could only smile upon hearing that voice, she knew instantly who it belonged to. Her new bestie Paige. Like AJ she was a loner and preferred to be herself rather than what everyone wanted her to be. She was on a different wave length to everyone else but the same as AJ. Together the two of them had made their own little game up, calling it the Lame Game, where they would think of the lamest things to do during a day and do it. Today would be no different. "Got any idea for our little game today?" asked Paige, she knew there would be something to do with their sports class in there, both of them hated dodge ball with a vengeance yet always got picked for the teams despite both of them probably being the worst players. It was almost as if Coach Trish Stratus loved to see them suffer.

"Morning my English Muffin" responded AJ, a cheery smile coming to her lips. She could remember when she and Paige had become best friends, Paige too had been abandoned by her bestie in the form of Nikki Bella, the slightly older girl decided to leave Paige behind in favour of her twin sister and perusing the teenage boy who had eyes for her. John Cena. "Yes I do. I have things like getting hit in the face with a volleyball, tripped over in the corridor, dropping things on the floor, running into former bestie, being watched by a stalker you know the normal Thursday things" finished AJ her smile getting bigger as she linked arms with the British beauty with both of them skipping down the dimly lit corridor, the walls painted with an orange colour at the bottom and sunshine yellow at the top, it was enough to give anyone a headache both students and teachers.

"Ah Ziggler again?" asked Paige, remembering when AJ had mentioned Dolph Ziggler had appeared to have grown found of her, how he had asked her to be his lab partner in science completely overlooking Kaitlyn the one who actually wanted to work with him. "He's he the one Kaitlyn has been obsessed with?" continued the British native, remembering when her bestie told her that story, she hated how AJ felt then but was happy she was able to do something to help mend the cracks Kaitlyn had left behind. "Well you're stuck with me. No stupid hormone driven boys will come between us psycho sister" finished Paige a small smile appearing on her lips as they once again began to skip down the hall both girls ignoring the weird looks being sent their way by other students, most of their own year and most female like themselves.

"Sharing the sports hall with the girls, that gonna suck" spoke Roman, remembering when he was told the week before they would be sharing the sports hall with the girls class for the next couple of weeks while the gym was getting a revamp. "And its the volleyball one as well so its even worse. I bet half of them run from the ball when it comes towards them rather than hit it" continued Roman almost complaining about having to be in the same place as the girls. He knew what Dean and Seth were probably thinking, after all it was no secret to him that both of his best friends had been attracted to the girls around the school. "Are you two going to tell me who got you like this or am I going to have to watch and frigging guess?" asked Roman noticing the way they once again looked to each other, Dean wiping a hand through his hair a cheeky smile coming to his lips where as Seth casually tied his back into a bun before picking up his bag and putting it in his locker.

"Wont be all that bad Roman. Watching the girls run from the volleyball would serve as some free entertainment. As would watching the psycho pair. After all we know the only reason you're complaining about it is because your afraid Paige or AJ will hit you in the head with the ball again" responded Dean remembering bursting into laughter when Roman said the girls couldn't play volleyball to save their lives. Yet he had ended up being hit in the back of the head by Paige when she had whacked the ball away from here and square in the face when AJ had done the same thing. He could also remember what Seth had told Paige during science class later on in the day when he asked about it. "What was it Paige said to you Seth when you asked about it?" asked Dean knowing Roman had no clue due to him being in different classes and not being in detention at the time.

"She accidently hit Rome with the ball on purpose" replied Seth a small smile of his own coming to his lips at remembering how she had said it with an innocent look in her eyes but a wicked grin on her lips. "AJ said she was aiming at Ziggler but you happened to deflect the ball with your face" added Seth remembering when Paige had told him that as well, he had chuckled to himself upon hearing what the pair of girls were like. They were different yet didn't care if they were called freaks or whatever insults Eva, Cameron, Natalya or Mickie would throw their way. He had noticed they often took the intended insults as compliments and just smile and carried on with whatever they were doing. "Better get going, you know what Booker's like if we're late. He will make us take part in the girls volleyball game or put us somewhere where we get hit again" finished Seth realising what time it was and knew Roman would be the one to get their first if only to avoid the girls dishing out his brutal punishment.

"Do you think he will notice?" asked Dean whispering to Seth so only he would hear it. He could see the confused look in which he was given from the two toned one, a bright smile coming to his own lips with hints of his mischievous nature coming through with it. He knew Roman could be oblivious at times yet it was still a mystery to him how he hadn't spotted who both himself and Seth we're drawn to or the little kick me sign Dean had put on his back earlier when he pretended to trick over. "Do you think Rome will notice who we're attracted to?" asked Dean making it more clear what he had meant the first time, to which Seth had merely shook his head as both of them entered the changing room, noticing how some of them looked almost terrified to be doing their lesson in front of the girls.

"Really, you guys really terrified to be doing a sports lesson in front of the girls?" asked Seth looking over to the likes of John Cena, Daniel Bryan, Miz and even Dolph Ziggler. Randy Orton however just chuckled before returning to changing into his sports gear, he knew Seth was near enough fearless or at least he did a good job of acting like it. "Big tough guys like you afraid of a bunch a girls. If anyone has a point to be scared then its Roman, after all he was the one hit with a volleyball by two different girls the last time we shared with them" added Seth not sure what to make of the boys nearly quivering in their boots about having to be in the same sports hall as the girls. Although he did see what Dean was trying to hold back his fit of laughter back for. Cena was one of the toughest there yet he seemed to have been turned into a little scare child by none other than Nikki Bella as Daniel Bryan had been turned into a tame goat by Brie although most wondered if the two could tell the difference with the girls since they were identical twins.

"Alright boys get your asses moving, the girls have been in the sports hall for the last ten minutes" came the booking voice of Booker T himself. He had arranged with Trish Stratus how they were going to use the hall. They had ultimately decided to do shared lessons for the duration of them being in the sports hall together. "Don't wanna keep those ladies waiting, it's either you go out there willingly or Trish will be sending in AJ and Paige to drag you out. Y'all know those girls will do so with a smile" added Booker knowing he had confused them when he said the girls were waiting for them and Trish would send into the two craziest to get them out if they were kept waiting any longer. All Booker could do with smirk to himself when he seen the questioning looks being sent his way, clearly none of them had twigged it would be shared activities rather than different ones.

"I'd pay to see that. If only see the pair scare the hell out of all us" spoke Sami, a smile on his lips as he normally had. Kevin stood next to him with the are you insane look. "What I would. Those two alone could send everyone in here around the bend within minutes and they couldn't care less for what people think of them. Lets face it not even Randy is bonkers enough to stand up to both f them" added Sami knowing none of them in the locker room would stand much chance against them, well with the exception being made for Finn who would probably help them or watch them with amusement. He knew Finn often hung about with the girls, more time than not keeping them out of trouble or holding them back when they targetted someone. Like when AJ almost ripped Eva's hair extensions out the week before hand after the red head had made a comment about her thinking she hadn't heard it.

"Ah their not that bad. A few screws loose maybe but their sweet" spoke Finn as she walked passed Sami and Kevin, Dean and Seth followed him as did Roman knowing he was going to the sports hall as Booker had instructed them to do. "You two should try talking to them instead of silently stalking the pair hoping they will notice you. I promise AJ doesn't bite and Paige wont much" added the Irishman directly at Seth and Dean revealing he had noticed how the two would watch the pair of them when they were in the same area. Just as he could remember Paige being tempted to catch Seth with a joke or two when she had noticed him around when they didn't share certain lessons together. "Might as well join us, they have some wicked idea's planned out and I believe they're in the midst of the Lame Game" finished Finn remembering when they first mention the game to him, he had found it funny, especially when he spotted both of them on a little carousel ride outside a mall during one weekend.

"Lame Game?" asked Roman, wondering what the game the two often played was about. He wondered if that was why the two were playing slapsy in the middle of JBL class a few weeks prior or why they both had some random headband on a few days ago. "Care to explain?" asked Roman watching as Finn shook his head and showed he had no clue what the game was about either, he just knew the duo played it every day. Sometimes it brought him to laughter when he read some of the things they had written down for the day. It wasn't long before they entered the sports hall, seeing the girls on the benches to one side of the hall, Paige and AJ sat by themselves at near the top of the benches smiles on their lips as they watched those at the front, AJ also rolling her eyes. Finn soon walked over to them, sitting between the two girls when they made space for him, as normal high fiving them.

"The hounds will be joining us today" spoke Finn seeing the way Roman looked at him with the questionable look where as Seth and Dean just shrugged and walked up the benches to get to where the trio were. The Samoan followed behind them, nodding to his cousins in Jimmy and Jey along with Tamina as he went to the top of the stands. He soon sat next to Finn having noticed AJ had moved to put Paige between herself and the Irishman, where as Seth and Dean sat the opposite side of him. He, like most of them there were wondering why both had been put together and why the girls weren't already invested in their normally terrible game of volleyball.

"So since the gym is getting a revamp at the moment. You boys will be in here with the girls. Since we know some of the girls like to hit you boys with the balls. Me and Booker he have decided to do joint activities. Starting with a few games of dodge ball" spoke the blond Canadian. She heard some f the cheers and seen how some of the girls looked over at the boys with uncertainty, not sure if that was a good idea. "Of course there will be some rules in place to protect the girls, and to protect some of you guys" added Trish looking particularly at James Ellsworth when she mentioned about protecting some of the boys. She was well aware Asuka had it out for the poor guy as did Becky, she soon turned her attention to Booker so he could tell them the rules both coaches had come up with in order to make the game as safe as possible and fun for everyone.

"Okay, so boys no throwing the ball with full force and definitely know aiming at the girls boobs or butts. If you do the girls have the right to aim at your junk for it. As normal no head shots, for the girls please don't aim at the guys never regions unless the ball hit you in the areas previously mentioned. Carmella no protecting James from Asuka and James no running away. No cheating and no hiding behind the benches or doors" spoke Booker explaining the rules and specifically mentioning what Carmella and James couldn't do. "First round is boys vs girls. After that we will mix it up a little bit and throw you lot out of your comfort zone" finished Booker pointing the boys to their side of the hall while the girls got to their side. He watched as Cena, Miz, Sami, Kevin, Braun, Bray and Daniel all stood at the front of the boys where as the others were spread out around them. Just as he watched Nikki, Brie, Maryse, Carmella, Natalya, Naomi and Asuka take the front position for the girls. Trish threw three balls to the guys and another three to the girls, soon blowing on her whistle to let the game begin.

"Erm what are they up to?" asked AJ Styles noticing Paige and AJ had hold of a ball each but neither one throwing them, just as he noticed the girls had five of the six balls in their area due to Cena and Daniel throwing their over in an attempt to eliminate Payton and Billie. Miz had kept hold of theirs, watching the girls and waiting for the right target and time to strike to arise. Asuka soon threw the ball she had hold off, hitting Big E in the knee's, a victiorious smile coming to her lips when she realised she had eliminated one of the stronger team players. "We're gonna get our arses handed to us by a bunch of girls aren't we" added AJ, he watched the girls carefully and quickly dodged the ball which had been flung his way. He knew from the look of Tamina face she had thrown it and hit Samoa Joe with it.

"Yup we're gonna get our arses handed to us. Unless we can some how eliminate Tamina, Nia and Asuka. And their gonna aim at John next. I would say Baron but he just ended up on the floor from Nia taking his feet out from under him with a ball" responded Luke Gallows, he would admit he found it funny in a way. Baron hadn't shut up or stopped showing off since the school year began months prior so they knew it would bruise his ego to go out of the game so earlier and because he got to take the floor thanks to Nia. "Oh and Ronda, she's gonna be a threat if she gets hold of a ball" added Luke almost fearful but he had watched and noticed the girls had a strategy in play and were executing it rather well.

"Come on really" spoke Nikki rather loudly when AJ had managed to hit her lightly with on the balls, he knew from her reaction she hadn't expected to be eliminated so early just as he knew there was probably another game plan for the girls, especially when he seen the smile she sent towards the girls team. Finn smiled when he noticed AJ doing the moon walk but also more when he also seen the way Becky looked at her. The Irishman took his opportunity and threw the ball at Carmella hearing Becky laughing shortly after. Although he soon felt something hit him in the stomach, to which he looked up to see Paige waving at him signalling she had finally thrown her ball and eliminated him. From his seat on the benches he watched closely wondering if he was smart enough to know what the girls game plan was. It wasn't long before AJ Styles joined him, along with Shinsuke both men also trying to work out what the girls game play was since they had been able to eliminate most of the strongest players with the boys so far with just a few of their own being hit.

"Brie, Tamina, Nia and Asuka aren't the ones they should be aiming at" spoke Finn noticing the girls were merely the distraction. He smiled when he thought about it, the girls had used the strength of the boys against them. "Look, Paige and AJ are in each corner collecting the balls, whenever they use one Nia and Asuka will pass them another one. Since most of us guys forget they're around most of the time, the girls are using it to their advantage. The four will eliminate some of them but Paige and AJ are the main two eliminating us guys" added Finn revealing what the girls game plan was and revealing the girls were genius for what they had come up with. AJ Styles soon noticed Roman walking off the court having been hit by Brie as had Daniel who and been knocked off his feet when Asuka hit him.

"Guys" called Randy, since they had all six of the balls on their side he knew now was the time to create a game plan. He was almost certain Finn had figured out what the girls had planned and executed so far, just as he was sure Seth had been watching them and hopefully have a come back plan since there were a few more girls left than the guys. "We need a plan, come on we play dodge ball every lesson as a warm up, we can't let a bunch of girls outsmart us on this. Cena your plan sucks considering those ladies are whipping are arses at the moment. We have to figure out their game play and beat it" whispered Randy once all of them were huddled around, he knew Cena would take an offence to his words but he knew the others were thinking the same thing.

"The power is Nia and Tamina. Asuka is their striker, were as Brie, Naomi, Billie, Becky and Bayley are the distractions. Paige and AJ however are the ones who keep eliminating our ones. They used the blindness against us, the others are just avoiding the ball as much as they can" responded Seth, Randy only nodded before looking around at each of the boys, he knew they had to form a game plan to counter them, although he was also aware they would have trouble since they had lost the one person they had who could stand toe to toe with Asuka. "Watch out" called Seth noticing Asuka had one of the balls which had rolled over, he quickly ducked out of the way when she flung it over, noticing it hit Sheamus on the shoulder, to which the man just looked at the ball and smile while shaking his head. He knew the girls could be tough but he would have never guess they would be kicking their arses at their own game like they were now.

"Alright Cesaro, you're on Asuka duty if she catches the ball or has one, shout to warn us. Luke your on Nia, eliminate her if you can. Same with Cena your on Tamina. Dean, Seth you two are on Paige and AJ duty, if they are about to strike warn us using code words. Shout crazy for AJ and Black for Paige" quickly spoke Randy before sending everyone of them back into position noticing how they acted as if nothing was wrong yet they had more stern looks on their faces, with the exception of Dean who was smiling like a lunatic. Most of the boys noticed the look and small nod both AJ and Paige shared. Nearly half an hour went by before the game was even near done. It was three of the boys against just two of the girls. Seth, Dean and Cesaro stood against the two who had become known as the Psycho Sisters. AJ Lee and Paige.

The ball was in the girls court, each of the pair had two of the balls at their feet and another in their hands, smiles on their lips which could only be described as evil with a hint of determination. Both girls looked to each other and nodded before throwing the balls they had hold off at Cesaro, he managed to dodge the one thrown by Paige but was hit near enough instantly thrown by AJ afterwards. Dean and Seth watched as he walked off the court quickly going for the two balls and dodging another two thrown their way. Seth quickly throwing his back just barely missing Paige, although he soon realised his mistake when AJ once again hit her target. Both girls smiled before throwing all they had at Dean, all but bombarding him with dodge balls and knowing he couldn't escape all of them. They smiled victoriously when at least two of them hit the poor lunatic. Although he did smile at them especially since the team of girls had outsmarted and beat the boys at their own game. He knew if he was put on a team with the girls then he wanted Paige and AJ on his one, more for how sneaky he was, and because he had quickly figured out it was better to be working with them rather them working against you.


	2. Chapter 2

"That was a good game of dodge ball today, although I still can't believe the girls outsmarted us" spoke Roman as he changed back into his normal wear, he had been on the losing team most of the time and had been generally surprised when both Paige and AJ had been eliminated during the last game. What surprised him more was James Ellsworth and Mike Bennett of all people were the ones to eliminate them, although both had been eliminated quickly afterwards. "Any ideas what Ship wrecked is about?" asked the Samoan curious as to what the game they would be participating in the following day would be about. He knew it was likely to be one the girls played especially when he heard them cheer in excitement and anticipation.

"Two benches either side of a rope, got to swing across. Each time you do the teachers move the benches farther apart. Game ends when only one team remains. Really tests your upper body strength" responded Finn, revealing what the game was about, most around him already figuring he knew that from Paige and AJ. "It's the girls favourite game, they normally play it as warm up like we do with dodge ball" finished Finn revealing the girls had been so excited because they that was their favourite game to play during the gym classes. Finn soon left the locker room heading off to his next lesson which happened to be maths with Michael Cole. He knew like everyone in the class did, it would drag on and make them forget what fun was. It didn't help he was the only one to be in the class since Paige was stuck with Seth in art and AJ was likely to be with Dean in IT.

"Anyone else think that actually sounds interesting?" asked Seth putting it out there the little game had caught his interest much like the Paige and AJ's Lame Game had with Roman before the gym class had began. "I think I'm going to ask Paige about the Lame Game" randomly added Seth, almost like he hadn't meant to say that out loud, his own shocked expression that the words had slipped out, just as the room had fallen silent of all the chattering that had occupied the room mere minutes before hand. Seth hoped it was because most of those who were in there had left but knew from the lack of noise from the door it was because of the words he had spoken. He quickly packed his things before leaving with a quick goodbye to Dean and Roman, heading to the top floor of the school as quickly as he could to avoid any of the guys in the locker room although he knew at least Dolph, Miz and Drew would be in art class with him.

"See yah at break buddy" spoke Dean before heading out the locker room to the first floor, he hoped he would catch Seth but had a feeling the other teenager would already be half way to the art floor by now, plus he knew Seth was likely to be tormented by the others who had heard it during the cause of the day and was most likely embarrassed about it, after all he had hidden his little crush on the raven haired beauty for a while, there had been several occasions when he had noticed something wrong with her when everyone else forgot she was even there. He soon sent a message of encouragement to the boy in question, knowing right now he needed something to lift his spirits other than being partnered with Paige.

"What's up with you Crumpet?" came the unmissable voice of AJ Lee herself, Dean soon turned to her seeing she was actually stood besides him instead of behind as he had originally thought. "Other than being bombarded with dodge balls earlier on" added the much smaller girl with an innocent look in her eyes although the wicked grin on her lips gave it away she had enjoyed the game and being able to freely throw balls at other students, especially the guys who got on her nerves. Dean could only smile up on hearing her, he always wondered why both Paige and AJ went unnoticed by everyone including half the teachers, to him they were the most interesting girls in the school as he was sure they were to both Finn and Seth as well. There was just something about them that made them so intriguing yet all the others just labelled them weird and carried on with their lives.

"Ah just thinking of a way to cheer Seth up, he kinda embarrassed himself in the locker room then scarped to art class before I could say anything to help" responded Dean walking slowly so AJ could keep up with him, he didn't care what any of the boys in their year or any year thought, he just wanted to get to know the girl who was intriguing and beautiful to him, he just wanted to get to know the girl walking at his side. "Would you mind sending a message to Paige please. I know if anyone can cheer him up then it would be her. He smiles whenever he hears her name or sees her" continued Dean watching as AJ pulled out her phone from its resting place in her shorts pocket, quickly sending a message to her psycho sister with a cheeky grin on her lips, nodding to the lunatic at her side once she had done the task he had set her.

"Well if anyone can get that architect to smile and forget his troubles then its the British Muffin. Maybe she can settle his curiosity with the Lame Game we play too" replied AJ before skipping off down the hall, leaving a rather confused Dean in her wake, she soon heard his fast paced footsteps behind her signalling he had decided to play along with her little game and chase after her, when he did finally catch up she was sitting on the landing between the sets of stairs, cross legged and a huge almost creepy grin on her lips, the other walking on the stairwell giving her the weird look as she gave them the crazy look. Making sure no one disturbed her as she waited happily for him to catch up with her. Dean soon made his way up to her, holding his hands out so he could help her back to her feet and walk with her to the shared lesson.

At the top floor of the school, Seth was happily attempting to hide in the shadows where the sun didn't light up the floor through the glass panels on the roof. He had spotted when the Miz of all people chuckled to himself upon seeing Seth hence why the teenager had decided to try and hide in the shadows, not like he had much luck considering he, Dean and Seth were among the popular boys around the school, everyone noticed them when they were around. His peace was soon disturbed by someone standing in front of him, he had originally thought the person had their back to him but was soon proven other wise when he looked up to see Paige there, dressed in her normal torn jeans and Doc Martian boots.

"As much as I would love to welcome you back to the world of the living and the boredom they say is education. You're in my spot Pumpkin" spoke Paige, the normal nickname she called people rolling effortless off her tongue. Seth's only response was to shuffle over a little bit making a little room for the girl who so fearless when it come to being herself around the school. "What happened to the normal smile. Did someone slap you across the face with a wet fish or did someone die?" asked Paige seeing the way he tried to hold back a smile upon hearing her ask what was bothering him and also add her own little guesses on the end. He was beginning to wonder how others could look over the girl sat beside him, she was so different, mysterious yet most of the time people didn't even care if she was there or notice when she wasn't.

"Just embarrassed myself in the locker room. Now likely to get tormented for it for the rest of the week" responded Seth noticing nobody was even paying attention to them , it was almost like Paige had a super power that was cloaking them from everyone else. Although they would soon notice he wasn't where he normally was and most likely go looking for him. "I would love to have you super power, being invisible to everyone around you" added Seth seeing the way she had sympathy in her eyes, most likely knowing how he was feeling. After all no one noticed her unless she tripped in the hall or did something to humiliate herself, or when she was on the receiving end of the Eva and Natalya's attempted and normally failed tricks.

"Its not a superpower, its a talent" responded Paige a small smile coming to her lips as she tucked some of her stray raven locks behind her ear. "My superpower is weirdness. Like yours is somehow knowing everyone and noticing me when no one else does" continued Paige seeing the way Seth looked at her as if he was just realising she knew he was there, the surprise coming into it as well as it dawned on him he hadn't hidden as well as he thought he had. "Oh yeah I knew you were there, as did AJ with Dean. There had been many times we thought of drag you two in to our little game, yet thought better of it as we wouldn't know what to do with Superman other than set our Demon King loose" finished Paige revealing the two girls were well aware they had been there and had been tempted to invite them to join in their on going game yet hadn't as they wouldn't know what to do with Roman. Seth could only chuckle at that and remember what Finn had spoken of earlier on.

"The Lame Game. I must admit I am rather curious to know what that is about, seems like an odd game for two pretty ladies to play" replied Seth his curiosity once again getting the better of him as he forgot about the embarrassment that had taken place earlier on and made him want to hide from the rest of the world. "Please do tell, I'm just dying to know what the game is you two girls just love to play on a daily basis" added Seth being a little dramatic and hearing the Brit besides him giggle slightly at his words. His own smile getting bigger as he realised he didn't have to act around her, he was free to be himself he was free to enjoy his time and the small moments of true happiness when he was around her which was more than what he could say for the others around him

"Its our little made up game, we think of the things the popular ones who consider lame and do them throughout the day. Each day has a new list, the one with the most points at the end of the day wins and gets to think of things to do the following day. If there's a draw then Finn bob thinks of them for us" spoke Paige in response noticing the students were starting to file in to the classroom since their art teacher had finally woke up and realised it was time to do their job. Byron Saxton late as normal, yet he would blame them and say he was there on time despite the camera's placed around the school telling him different. "Come on Pumpkin, I'll be right here next to you, like your weird guardian angel" finished Paige as she held out a hand to the boy who had decided to make conversation with her instead of watching from a distance. Seth soon took hold of her outstretched hand, pulling himself to his feet and Paige forward, he soon caught her before she ended upon the floor and hating him, upon catching he felt some kind of spark something he didn't understand but hoped Paige felt it too.

"So what's on your list of lame things today?" asked Seth with amusement crystal clear in his voice as he put the one he seen as rather mysterious back on her feet. She soon held out a torn piece of lined paper to him, to which he could see neatly written words on. He carefully took it from her and read over the words written on it, his smile only getting bigger at seeing some of the things written there. "Hit with a ball during gym class, trip up stairs, laugh like a maniac, ride on the carousel outside the mall, dance down the hall, crash into a door and skip down the halls to get to class, kiss a random classmate" read Seth a chuckle escaping him when he realised she had already completed trip up the stairs and get hit with a ball during gym class. His interest once again peaked as he handed the piece of paper back to the girl in which it belonged to, while he wondered if he could convince Dean and Roman to start their own version of the game, despite the fact they were among the popular kids of the school. "Mind if I join in with some of these? they seem more fun than walking around and getting stopped by the flirty fake girls of the school" asked Seth seeing the raven haired girl nod to which he smiled and followed her into the art room seeing how people didn't even notice her enter but immediately noticed him.

 _ **Hey Crazy Pumpkin, Seth has decided to join in without little game. Seems to have intrigued him for some reason.**_ Paige quickly sent the text message to AJ, a small smile on her lips as she wanted Seth as he tried to find somewhere to sit, he looked like a dear in headlights. Although she could see he wasn't acting like his normal self, as he would have gone straight over to the likes of other popular lads in the school like Kevin Owens, Braun Strowman, Ronda Rousey, Natalya, Hunter and Stephanie. He soon walked over to them and sat at the end of the table, although she could see he didn't look to happy about it. _**Maybe that reason is you Muffin and Dean wants to join in too. He's been questioning me about it since we entered the classroom, almost like he's trying to find where he belongs or his own happiness.** Paige read the message she received in response from AJ, curious to know what was going on with the two boys. Both of them interested in their Lame Game and both coming across as struggling with something. _

"Alright class, for today's lesson and the rest of the lessons for the year you lot are going to be in pairs and working on the list of projects I will be giving you. These projects will count as 90% of your art grades. I will let you choose your partners, but choose carefully as their wont be any changes" spoke Byron as he watched the normally ones pair together, Hunter and Stephanie, Miz and Maryse, Sami and Kevin. He was surprised to see both Braun and Seth leave their normal table, heading in the same direction to the pair of girl at the table nearest the door neither of which had actually moved from their spot and seemed happy to be paired together as they normally were when they didn't move.

"Mind if I partner with you?" asked Seth watching as Braun sat next to Alexa Bliss with a small smile, mainly from his amusement of their difference in height. Seth knew Braun had a little crush on Alexa much like Paige knew Alexa had one on Braun yet the small blond was too afraid of doing anything about it. Paige only nodded to his question and tapped the seat next to him, seeing all the shock looks to see Braun and Seth had decided to work with two of the least popular girls in the class, not that either one of the two really cared what they thought. "Ha-ha stuck with me for the rest of the year" added Seth, doing a small victory dance much to the amusement of the remaining three occupants of the table. Alexa smiled upon seeing how happy he was Paige had accepted his request.

"Either that or you and Braun are stuck with us too. Twisted Bliss has such a sense of humour and is secretly the third Psycho sibling" responded Paige revealing why she and Bliss sat next to each other or on the same table when they had shared lessons, both were considered oddballs and generally weird to those who were known for their popularity. "Ah don't worry neither one of us will bite that much, unless we're provoke. Normally by Nattie" finished Paige noticing Natalya walking their way, her normal partner of Ronda staying put and with a displeased look on her features almost like she was disapproving of what Natalya had in mind or was about to do. The blond girl soon stood in front of their table as Byron was going around giving each pair a few pieces of paper, detailing their projects as a team since everyone would have different ones.

"Seth, Braun. Why aren't you guys pairing with Eva and Summer?" asked Natalya leaning forward and putting her hands on the thick wooden table, she noticed neither Paige or Alexa were paying attention to each other instead they were playing squares on a random piece of paper and passing the paper between each other over the table. "You two know these two are nothing more than trash, they're worthless and not worth the time you two are going to be spending with them to pass this class" added Natalya noticing how both girls were looking at her now, and how everyone else was looking over to her, the entire class had gone silent almost like they were anticipating what was going to happen. Natalya only smiled when she thought she was going to get a reaction out of either of the girls, but that soon faded when the girls just settled for giving her the evil and slightly crazy look.

"We chose these two because they're the most realist girls in the room. There hasn't been one occasion where I have seen Paige act like something she isn't. Plus Eva gets on my nerves and I would rather take my chances with this mysterious one than lose my sense to Eva constantly talking about the colour red and basically anything useless" responded Seth making it clear he had chosen Paige as his partner because he wanted to not because he had mistaken her for someone else. He could see the look of Natalya's face when he said that, clearly she was expecting him to get up and walk over to Eva leaving Paige behind, so he was happy to do the opposite of what the bossy teen wanted.

"I'm not going anywhere. Alexa is cool in so many ways. I'd rather team with someone who I know I'm gonna get along with rather than be stuck on the same table as someone as stuck up as you. I'd take Little Miss Twisted Bliss over you bossy pants any day" continued Braun knowing the entire class had heard that, just as he was sure they had heard what Seth had said, he knew the girls were expecting to be paired together so it was an odd change for them, especially when the two boys from the popular group had decided to join them and be partnered with them for a change. "Team Little Big forever" added Braun giving the team Alexa and himself created a name, he soon seen her smile and look over to Seth and Paige.

"Kinda like Team Saige over there. May the best table win. Hopefully its ours as I don't think I could stand Natalya bragging about how she is the best at everything, bad enough in Gym class when she does that, and in IT, Cooking, Graphics and well pretty much every class she's in" added Alexa giving the team of Paige and Seth a name, seeing them both nod to the game as they continued to play their game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Just as Braun could see the genuine smile which Seth had been missing since starting the new school year return. He knew whatever Paige was doing to him was clearly what he was in need of. Although he knew Paige was more than capable of turning Seth's world upside down and cause a massive amount of chaos and havoc around the school. As she had done the year before.

Two floors down in IT class, AJ was sat on her own on a computer, typing away as she write the presentation they had all been set to do, the closest person to her was Alicia Foxy who was about five computers down from her, she was happily typing away at the keyboard when listening to the music she had playing through her earphones. Ignoring all those around her as she normally did when she was on her own without her normal friend of Alexa Bliss. AJ remembered why she hated the class so much she Kaitlyn entered the class being trailed by Eva Mendes and Rosa as she had been every day since abandoning AJ in favour of the more popular ones and her chance to get with Big E or Dolph, not that either of them were successful so far. Kaitlyn soon made her way over to where AJ was, although she soon stopped when watched Dean sit next to her and log on to the computer at her side.

"Dean, aren't you normally over there with Randy, John, Daniel and Cass?" asked Kaitlyn when she gained the confidence to walk over to where her former bestie and one of her close friends were. She was wondering what was going on as she had received a text message from Natalya with a picture of Braun and Seth sitting with AJ and Paige, choosing to partner with them rather than anyone else in their normal social group. "I'm sure there's still a place you can work over there. You don't need to bother yourself with AJ, its not like she matters" spoke Kaitlyn watching as AJ sent the I hate you look her way and Dean just looked at her and to the group of girls where she would normally be.

"Dean can sit wherever he likes Kaitlyn. Plus its nice to see someone sat next to AJ for once. Just because you abandoned her and turned against someone you once called best friend doesn't mean we should all turn against her" responded Nikki Bella showing she was listening to every word the two toned girl had said, and proving although popular she was happy to call anyone a friend even if that friend was a little odd compared to everyone else. "The same goes for Braun and Seth up in art class. If they want to partner up with Alexa and Paige then so be it, as long as they are happy. That's all that matters" finished Nikki walking back over to computer once she had put something in the bin behind Kaitlyn. She knew Dean was at least thankful for the support in which she was showing, proving to be a real friend when the others needed her most and she was about more than just her looks and interests.

"Thanks Nikki" called AJ, showing her thanks and knowing the more popular teen would want some kind of payment in response. Which soon became apparent when Nikki come over to the duo with her phone signalling she wanted to take a picture of them, it was clear she knew how Dean and mostly like Seth were feeling just as it was she was willing to give her support for them. "Want a Selfie too?" asked AJ seeing Nikki smile slightly then move closer to AJ, a smile on her lips as AJ also put a huge one of her own one, Nikki soon snapping the picture and saying thank you before returning to her own seat. AJ soon turned her attention back to Dean who seemed almost gobsmacked at how easily she had blended in and understood Nikki had been trying to help instead of hinder. "What?" asked AJ curious as to why Dean was content on staring at her the way he was, it almost made her feel self conscious and she felt as if she was going to go paranoid and punch someone if he didn't stop or answer.

"Remind me again why you aren't one of the popular ones? Come on your more of a role model to younger students than Kaitlyn and Eva are combine and you would understand them better. I refuse to believe you're just some loner who only has one or two friends" responded Dean, turning to his own computer and starting to the work Corey Graves had set them to do. They always knew what they were supposed to be doing when entering IT. "Kinda like Paige, how the world she isn't popular when she can cause havoc just by smiling I have no idea. Maybe you two, Alexa and Foxy should turn the school on its head. I would willingly help" added Dean revealing he would happily help when it come to changing the way everyone viewed the less popular in the school although he knew Nikki was friends with everyone and would happily do anything to prove her ex wrong when it come to how things worked. After all it was no secret it was Cena who had once decided who goes where on the social standing. He had quickly decided Paige would be at the same ranking as AJ when he seen her on her first day at the school the year before.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" asked Roman as he was blindly following his two best friends, he was curious to say the least but also knew the area they were walking through at the moment wasn't anywhere near the places the rest of their friends would normally be. Although there were some of the girls whom loved to flirt with them near by obliviously watching their every move and waiting for the right time to make their move. The Samoan knew something had happened during the periods where they had been separated, the pictures from Seth's Art Class and Dean's IT class gave it away, something in the two had began to change yet he could only guess what that was and only wonder when the two had decided to endless pursue the two girls they were clearly focused on.

"Just shaking things up a bit and taking Nikki's advice" responded Dean, hearing Roman sigh behind him, he could only smile slightly as he knew the actions of both Seth and himself were frustrating Roman to no end, especially when he was still trying to figure out when they had turned from the Hounds to two love sick puppies. Although the answer for Seth was rather plain to see, where as his own almost obsession with AJ was much hard to guess, especially since he had known the girl he had effectively called Shorty since they were in middle school, yet his attraction had began about the same time Seth's had with Paige. He would openly admit he had forgotten he and AJ attended the same school. "I think its about time we break Cena's rules and turn this school upside down, or at least our own year" continued Dean, a small smile coming to his lips at seeing Braun standing at the corner almost peeping around it, clearly something there having caught his attention.

"Twisted Bliss got yah again" spoke Seth as they walked over to Braun, seeing the much taller teenager nod with the same look in his eyes as both Seth and Dean did, once again leaving Roman confused. He was now thankful no one in the school interested him, with the exception of Brie Bella but he knew it would be a no go with her. Hence why he envied both of his best friends and now Braun, as they could get close to the one they had watched for so long and maybe bring their hopes a reality. Dean soon poked his head around the corner only to jump back rather quickly, a hand over his heart as he tried to get the rhythm back to normal. AJ soon appeared from around the corner an innocent look on her features although a wicked smile on her lips as she skipped over to Dean, a small laugh escaping from her as she stood before him.

"You had that one coming, although I was hoping to get the other half of Team Little Big there" spoke AJ, revealing although she had scared him half to death he wasn't her intended target, that being Braun. "Your height makes you near impossible to miss, although a brilliant one to hide behind" sweetly added AJ before taking hold of Dean's hand and dragging him behind her as she skipped back to the steps the others were sitting on, Dean having no choice but to follow her although he knew he could easily have stopped her. "My ransom for getting your three buddies over here since Paige and Alexa haven't quiet gotten the two spies over here" finished AJ hearing Dean chuckle at the thought of being ransom to get Roman, Seth and Braun over to them. She knew he was aware she had meant it in a playful way, just as Paige had been playing Seth's little spy games at him in a playful way.

"You three might wanna come rescue your friend" called Foxy from her spot near the top of the stairs, a small smile on her lips to see AJ refuse to let Dean go and the cheeky grin plastered on Dean's lips in response. "AJ's not going to let him go" added Foxy seeing as Braun once again popped his head around the corner, the curiosity on his features of how Foxy knew three of them were practically hiding around the corner, unless she had known wherever one hound is the others are never too far behind. "Okay then we're keeping the Lunatic One" finished Foxy a smile on her lips as she heard the rather loud come on from one of the three hiding around the corner, not that they were doing any good considering the four girls and Finn knew they were there.

"Fine we're coming to save Dean" came the voice of Seth from around the corner, he soon walked around it, all but dragging Roman and being tailed by Braun who looked more like their muscle for protection rather than a teenager who had a crush on one of his fellow classmates. The two boys walked slowly while the other was practically dragged along by the other two. Roman with an uncomfortable look in his eyes and painted on his features, almost like he was unsure why his two best friends and others in his social circle were around there instead of with the others they called friends.

"So what are you planning to ransom me for?" asked Dean watching as his friends cautiously approached, well two of them were eager while the other one was attempting to come up with an escape plan while he was dragged close and close to the jaws of doom, or so it would seem just by looking at the slightly older Samoans expression. Dean looked over to Paige, AJ, Foxy, Finn and Alexa to see them each minding their own business and keeping an eye on one of the oncoming boys although it would see like the bell to signal the end of break would sound before they got to them or at least before they could do anything before AJ most likely whisked him away to the next lesson of the day and planned to keep him prisoner for the remained of it.

"To get your friends over there to grow a set of stones and stop acting like bigger girls than these lot are" responded Finn realising what AJ was holding the one who had become known as the lunatic for and confirming to the said teenager the three girls did indeed know about the crush the three boys seemed to have on them, although it was a curiosity of Dean's to know how long the three had known or if they had only realised due to someone pointing out the rather obvious hints as to what the boys had been hanging around them for or in the case of Dean and Seth border line stalking the pair of Paige and AJ.

Elsewhere in the school, Eva, Natalya and Kaitlyn had noticed the absence of the four boys. Each of them having looked up every time someone rounded the corner on the fields, curious to see if it was the missing boys returning to them although every time it just ended up being the other random students in the years above or below them. Cena too appeared to be looking for the tallest boy in their year and the three considered to be tough, not many people messed about with them due to knowing the three worked like a pack, starting an argument with one meant starting an argument with all three of them.

"Where's Braun and the Shield Trio?" asked Kaitlyn not being able to hold back what she was thinking any longer, she knew wherever they were there was a high chance they were together, as they rarely went anywhere on their own. Nikki could only smile slightly and look over to her twin sister and Randy Orton in amusement having quickly figured if they weren't with them in the sports fields then they were no doubt once again spying on the girls they seemed to have a thing for, Roman probably trying to talk some sense into them as he normally did when it come to Seth and Dean, she had lost count how many times the Samoan was the voice of reason when they had attempted to do something that had a strong possibility of back firing on them.

"They're probably watching Bliss, Knight and Lee again. Roman no doubt trying to talk some sense into the situation as he normally does" responded Randy revealing the four were probably where they normally were when they disappeared as well as revealing their own friends had picked upon them not being there with them and questioning them on it. Most of them having giving them encouragement where as some such as Cena had told them it was a bad idea due to the girls not being in the social group and considered the lowest of the low and weird when it come to the popularity of the school. "I'm wishing them luck especially with those crazy ones. Like I wish whomever dates Foxy luck, none of us can forget when she screamed at Bray she was going to murder him in the middle of catering class last year" added Randy remembering when Foxy had done that having been in the station across from the pair. Brie too smiled upon remember that particular event, it had turned the normally quiet and boring class into somewhat entertaining one. Especially when students of all years spoke about it for weeks afterwards. Foxy had turned herself into a celebrity around the school as she had done for Bray too although the other teen had since retreated back to the shadows.

"I think it's cute. Especially with Dean and Seth this is the first time they've actually shown interest in anyone around the school. Plus Paige and AJ could actually done them so good, AJ is just as bonkers as Dean is and Paige is always doing something that Seth tries to figure out, not to mention they bonded quickly last year over their music tastes and interests" spoke Brie a small smile coming to her lips at remembering how taken Seth was by Paige when she started at the school the year before after transferring from England, everything about her screamed she was different from her British ascent, to her pale completion and contrasting raven hair, even her bad-ass and reckless attitude contrasted her fragile porcelain appearance. Yet to Seth it all added to the mystery of the British Beauty as he so often called her.

"Maybe the girls will do them and us some good. Certainly shake things up around here" added Hunter, to him his friends were like a small family, the guys were like his brothers and the girls apart from Stephanie were like his sisters. They were all equals in the group or at least they were in his eyes. No one had more control than another and they were all worth the same even if some in the group thought they were better than some around the school. He had lost count how many times Kaitlyn had been put in her place by Stephanie or Maryse when she had acted like the others were inferior to her, or when she was bordering on bullying her former best friend in AJ and some of the others around the school.

"Well those girls could teach us a thing or two when it comes to being themselves and not caring what anyone thinks. They're the true fearless ones around here, especially with that game they play so often" responded Stephanie, speaking her mind and informing the others around her seeing them as fearless and almost like role models due to them just being who they were despite being considered to be weird and outcasts although they had their own group of friends who could hide within the shadows or just go unseen when they wanted to. Yet somehow their little power didn't work on Dean, Seth or Braun all three of which could see them so clearly despite the girls most likely wanting to go unnoticed. She had so often wondered how most including teachers could over look someone as unique as they were.

"I'm sorry have you lost your mind?" came the voice of the one who had called herself the red queen, much like the other red head of the school in Maria, only Eva seemed to have more of an attitude. "They're nothing, losers. They're just an embarrassment to our year, the Creepy English Vampire and the Crazy Bitch. No one is gonna see them as worth anything" spoke Eva clearly ignoring some of the looks she was receiving from those who called her friend, although both Kaitlyn and Natalya looked to be agreeing with her. It wasn't long before all three of the girls noticed neither one of their remaining friends were even paying attention, they seemed to be watching something that was happening beyond the three girls and on the actual football grounds itself.

"Hold him at ransom all you want. I'm sure he'll enjoy it" spoke Braun his voice echoing around the field and booming in the ears of everyone around him. The group on the stands soon watched as the owner of the voice appeared on the football field, a triumphant bounce in his step as he walked along with Paige over his shoulder. The smaller girl with a hint of amusement on her features mainly at the situation she had found herself in. To say that was the last thing she would have expect when AJ took Dean for ransom was the understatement yet somehow she found the amusing side to it, especially some of the looks they had received since leaving the normal spot Paige and her so called psycho sisters liked to hide every break and lunch, if they weren't hiding on the art floor. It wasn't long before the duo of Roman and Seth appeared, the unusual sight of just the two instead of three, the one known as the Lunatic suspiciously missing. "I'll let Paige free if you release Dean back into our custody" called Braun just noticing the others he called friends seemed to be watching on his amusement and how some of them waved back at Paige when she innocently waved at them. Like her current situation was an every day thing.

"Does anyone care what the hostage thinks?" asked Paige from Braun's shoulder, she had trust in him that he wouldn't drop her plus he had the threat of her going Miss Hell In Boots on him if he did. Seth and Roman soon caught up with Braun standing each side of the taller teen. Roman now with an amusing smile on his lips especially at the little game that seemed to going on between his friends and the girls. Over one side of the football ground was the three girls made up of AJ, Alexa and Foxy with Dean caught in AJ's grasp on the opposite side of the field was Braun, Seth and Roman with Paige over Braun's shoulder. Finn had followed along behind and happily taken a seat on the stands, like the group already up there watching with interest to see what was going to happen.

"Roman. I'm divorcing you" shouted Foxy from her position in front of Dean, she soon heard the Lunatics rather loud laughter along with most of those who were sat on the sports stands. Roman on the other hand looked completely confused, clearly unsure how he had gotten dragged into the entire thing other than being there with his friends when they were hiding around the corner. His smile returned none the less when he realised it was just one of Foxy's little games she was playing, he too soon seen why the small group had caught the attention of his close friends despite them being considered outcasts and weird compared to the popular bunch he called friend.

"And I was just starting to warm up to the idea. Surely there is something we can do to make our little marriage work" responded Roman, the smile on his lips turning cheeky as he seen the utter shock to appear on Foxy's features that someone had actually responded and played along with her little comments. Alexa on the other hand was more than happy to burst in to laughter at the sudden response, where as AJ willingly let go of the Lunatic noticing he never once tried to get away further proving her suspicions he was exactly where he wanted to be, although she questioned if Paige was.

"That's a marriage I'll pay to see" spoke Paige once Braun had kindly put her back on her feet although in the grasp of Seth who was now the one keeping her hostage much like Dean was being held in a similar fashion. Seth soon chuckled at her statement as did the other two who were near by almost like they had caught on to their sense of humour. The playful atmosphere was soon put to rest when Kaitlyn made her way down the stairs, the four boys going protective all of a sudden. Dean had stood in front of the three girls he was surrounded by offering them the protection they needed but more to AJ who had been the victim of the teenager walking down to the field. Seth too pulled Paige a little closer to him where as Braun stood in front of the pair amercing them in shadows and all but hiding the pair from view.

"I only want to ask a question or two" announced Kaitlyn noticing both Eva and Natalya has joined her, yet neither of the teen boys made any motion to move, instead they stayed put all except Roman who moved to standing with Dean and help keep the three girls out of harms way. "What is it about these three girls that have drawn you're attention. The girls in this group are way more suitable as a match than a weirdo, geek, loud mouth and a creepy English Vampire?" asked Kaitlyn watching as the four boys in front of her looked around at the four girls they had been having a little fun with, Roman for the first time felt some sort of attachment to someone else other than Brie, that alone caused him to smile and understand how his best friends felt.

"They have personality" responded Dean watching as the three girls who walked around and acted as if they ran the school looked over to him with an unreadable expression on their lips. "They're not afraid to be themselves, they don't care what anyone thinks of them and they fight for what they believe in. Its been just over a year since Paige joined us and she's never cared about the social groups. Just like AJ who speaks to everyone no matter where they stand, Foxy well she just doesn't care about anything unless it concerns her friends" added Dean showing although he had never made himself known to the girls he had been watching them for just over a year since the beauty behind Seth had become friends with them.

"Plus they have a sense of humour" spoke Braun his voice booming around the area, although most of those who called him friend didn't seem to mind all that much, they had gotten used to it. "I haven't had this much fun since middle school so for these bunch to make it worth while and be okay with the odd looks we get then I'm down to hang about them every day" finished Braun openingly admitting he had enjoyed the little game they had played and was genuinely surprised when Paige didn't scream and shout to be put down when he had picked her up and placed her over his shoulder, instead she had giggled and warned him what would happen if he happened to drop her. He felt free when he was around the girls plus he knew there was other reasons they were attracted to the girls and why Finn acted like a protector for the bunch.

"I don't see anything wrong with it. For once Braun is softy among men and the hounds are guard dogs rather than war ones" came the thick Scottish ascent of Drew McIntyre, he honestly liked the changes the boys had made although he could also see Roman had just found what he was looking for and was likely now in the same boat as the other three. Plus he could always recall other students both in the years above and below them running the opposite direction or just out right avoiding an area Braun was in for fear of what he might do to them, just as most students only wound up the hounds when they wanted to prove they were as tough as they claim to be, most end up failing due to not realising you pick a fight with one you pick a fight with all three of them.

"Maybe the married couple and the other not official ones could join us. Alone with the protective couple" spoke Stephanie inviting the usually hidden group to join them, and extending the invitation to Finn and Becky as well. Roman's cheeks soon went red when he realised Stephanie had meant him and Foxy as the married couple although he did also find the amusing side of it, especially at her shocked expression when he had responded to her earlier on when she said she was divorcing him. The three girls who didn't seem to agree with anything but being in the popular group looked up at Stephanie as if she had grown another head or as if she had completely lost her mind.

"What!" shouted Cena his voice dripping with surprise at what Stephanie had spoken especially when she was allowing some he had deemed as uncool to join their group even if it was just for the break, like always the one who considered himself the leader looked to the four girls and Finn not seeing what the four boys seen in them, yes they had a sense of humour beyond what most of them could understand and were fearless in the eyes are so many around the school yet that was as far as the interesting things went in his eyes. Braun looked over to the John as did the remaining three boys on the pitch, neither with an amused expression on their features although Paige did look rather odd peering from behind Braun, not that the much bigger teen minded all that much.

"Finn would mind taking your girls with you to the next class. We will get someone to text you and them when we sorted this out" spoke Hunter, waving goodbye to each of them as they left and noticing how neither Dean or Seth wanted AJ and Paige to go, just as Braun and Roman gave both Alexa and Foxy the longing look hoping they would be able to return again. Once the five were gone, each of them on the pitch looked up to those on the benches and to the three girls in front of them, their feeling clearly displayed on their features as was Stephanie, Hunter and Nikki's. They could see what was going on and were more than happy to encourage their friends to pursue what would clearly make them happy.

"Do you guys really like them?" asked Nikki asking the biggest question there was to the four at the bottom although she wasn't expecting at least one of them to answer despite the look he had sent after the girl. She could tell at least the other three were rather serious about chasing after the girls whom had caught there attention. She watched as the rest of them did, as Seth, Dean and Braun nodded to answer the question asked and confirm they were rather serious about seeing where it would go if it happened to turn into a relationship. For Seth and Dean it would be the first since starting high school where as Braun it would be one of many although this would be the first time he had relentlessly pursued someone to gain their attention.

"Do me a favour" spoke Drew from next to his best friend in Dolph and the always quiet Ronda, once again obtaining the attention of those around him and seeing those stood on the field looking over to him in particular interest. He could see the look in uncertainty in the eyes of the four boys and the opposite in the eyes of the girls, like they were assuming they were going to be right with whatever he was going to say, something he knew wasn't the case. "Ask them to the end of year dance. Its time we started to chase after what we want. Even if that means making a few changes around here" added Drew like Nikki he was happy to give them encouragement as they had once done for him, and how they had stood and fought at his side when no one else would.

"I agree with Drew its about time we made some changes around here" responded Hunter looking to Stephanie who nodded to him, making it obvious they had been thinking about doing something for some time now. "We're going to shake this group up a bit, change what it means to be one of us and what we aim to be. We've always aimed to be role models yet some of us are looked upon as bullies and spoilt brats. You three girls just demonstrated that when you seen Braun, Seth and Dean were happy, as did Cena when he questioned them on who they were drawn to. We should be encouraging each other to fight for what we want not pulling others down because of what they hope for" continued Hunter naming the four who were doing the opposite of what the group was meant to do and be for.

"Eva, Kaitlyn, Natalya and Cena. You're out." added Stephanie revealing they had been watching everyone in the group since they had returned to the school after the summer holidays. They had been watching for months and had taken notice when someone was supportive and tried to be role models and which had been doing the opposite. "Natalya, you aren't the leader of this girl nor do you decide who should sit where or date who. Kaitlyn you have shown you can't get passed your previous decision and hurt the people who have done nothing to do you, add that to only joining the group to get close to your crush, Eva you constantly undermine those around you for your own personal gain and you have a habit of making the younger students who want to join us feel unwelcome and like victims for your own personal entertainment, and you John. You constantly try and take control, you act like you are worth more than the rest of us despite us all being equal and you also think its okay to put other students into categories rather than allowing them to decide on their own, you make them feel as if they have to accept it or something bad will happen" explained Stephanie watching as the shock that once painted their features turned to resentment and hatred, although she didn't know who or what it was for. As it was their own actions which had lead to their current situation.

"Go get your girls" randomly added Randy to the hounds and the monster among men, he knew above all others what it was like to pine over someone for years before gaining the confidence to do anything about it. Kim had been his, she was his next door neighbour yet Nikki had thrown a house party when she realised and told him he could gain entry if he invited Kim along so everyone could get to know her and she could see the kind and friendly side to the almost sadistic teenager. He took noticed when Nikki pulled out her phone and sent a text message to the four girls just as he knew she made a mental note to ask Finn for his mobile number. "So are the four completely odd but fearless girls and their protectors joining us?" asked Randy seeing the way each of them looked around at Stephanie and Hunter knowing the two would have also watched those around the school for new member, he knew from Stephanie's earlier statement she had been considering some of them for the new members of their group.

"Yup. Would do exactly what we wanted. To shake this up a little bit, they can show us a thing or two and they are looked upon as role models to the younger ones. Plus it will keep those lot happy" responded Hunter a small smile coming to his lips at seeing Dean look down to his wrist when he noticed something there. Hunter had recognised it as AJ's Harley Quinn bracelet, just as he knew she had most likely put it on Dean to make sure he would come and find her again to return it to her since most of them could guess it was her favourite. "Just need to think of some nicknames for them now. Other than Foxy since she already has hers" finished Hunter, his smile growing when he recalled Foxy shouting she was divorcing Roman only for the Samoan to respond it was shame due to him enjoying the little non-existent marriage.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaitlyn, Natalya and Eva were in foul moods the following day upon entering through the gates to the school they believed they ruled, the red head of the three spending the night trying to figure out why Stephanie and Hunter would a group of nobody's, weirdos over them just as she was aware Kaitlyn had began to plan her revenge. She had noticed how her former best friend had slowly gotten everything, from the popularity in terms of younger students, to the undying attention of one of the most popular boys in their junior year and possibly the school, just as she was classed as a role model for others around the school due to be fearless when it come to being different. Natalya on the other hand could only wonder what Braun, Seth and Dean seeing in the girls, just as she was curious what had sparked Roman's sudden interest in Foxy. Just as she wondered why everyone was suddenly so interested in the Lame Game the pair known as the twisted sisters played so often.

"We've got to do something" spoke Eva flipping her dyed red hair over her shoulder as she pulled up the top of her mini dress, she soon looked either side of her to the two toned girl and the third generation blond. She personally seen herself as the Red Queen of WWE Academy, the one who run the school, with Kaitlyn and Natalya been her second and third in command and her most trusted advisors. "This is our school, we run the show around here. Its time we take it back before everything we built is ruined by those who are too blind to see what's gonna happen with the lamest girls in the school joining the popular ones" added the red head before walking through the main entrance of the school acting as if she was the queen of the entire place while ignoring younger students who appeared to be lost or actually wanted to talk to her, she soon made a b-line for the Paige and AJ when she seen them standing at their lockers appearing to be putting their things away before heading to their home room.

"So what game are you two playing, string the boys along to get what you want?" asked Kaitlyn upon reaching her former bestie now bitter enemy, well at least in her mind. The hybrid teen watched as both girls turned around, confusion painted on their features as they clearly didn't understand the question or have the slightest clue what she was on about. "Seth and Dean, what did you do to get their attention, what are you playing at. You two know they deserve better than you, you both know they can do better than you, so why are you string them on" added the same teenager as annoyance dripped from her voice much like the frustration did, especially when both girls only responded by take their gym bags from their lockers and heading off to their home room, clearly not in any mood for an argument or caring what the three girls were actually on about. Eva soon looked to Kaitlyn quickly reaching out to grab hold of something belonging to the girl closest to her, hearing the English teen yell out when she pulled on her raven hair.

"Don't you walk away from me. I'm the queen of this school. What I say goes and you two are the lowest of the low, your nothing but trash to those of us that actually matter, a waste of perfectly good yearbook space" spoke Eva with an evil undertone to her voice as she once again yanked on the raven haired teen's hair, forcing her to drop her things. A smile coming to her red painted lips upon noticing a crowd had formed although she soon felt a sharp pain through her chin and jaw, her attention returning to the raven haired teen tears beginning to form in her eyes, Natalya and Kaitlyn quickly seeing if she was okay where as Paige picked up her gym back and leather jacket nodding to AJ's question while shaking her hand slightly in an attempt to get feeling back to her fingers and hand.

"What the hell Paige" almost shouted Kaitlyn as she looked over to the other teenager holding the back of her head where Eva had pulled on her hair. "God you didn't have to try and break her jaw, you really are a twisted bitch" added the hybrid haired teenage, noticing how Paige had just walked off leaving AJ there to stare at the three of them, a wicked grin coming to her lips as her eyes landed on the girl she had once been friends and to those who had been stood behind the three who wished only to rule the school. She soon skipped off down the hall heading to her home room with Paige knowing someone would have likely recorded the encounter. Eva, Kaitlyn and Natalya soon turned around to head to their own lockers and home room only to see the three hounds stood there, unreadable expressions on their features as they looked around, their normal dog tags hanging around their necks as if they were a sign of their brotherhood. The yellow and orange walls reflecting the sunlight pouring through the glass doors. All three girls appearing to be lost for words upon seeing them, just as they knew their plan of twisting the incident into something where they were the victims would no longer work.

"Do me a favour, stay out of our business" spoke Dean, breaking the silence that had taken over, a small smirk appearing on his lips upon remembering he still had AJ's Harley Quinn bracelet. "Who we fall for and what we do with our feelings is our choice not yours, so instead of focusing on making everyone else's school lives a living hell why don't you actually oh I don't know pay attention and get a life" added the shaggy haired teenager, walking past not longer after patting Seth on the chest as he did so knowing home room and gym class were probably going to be amongst the fun lessons they would have. Like every day the rest would end up getting them to forget what fun was and make them long to hear the bell signalling the end of school was. "So Roman, you think of the Lame Game idea's?" asked Dean as they three of them walked towards their home room, seeing the weird look Cena sent their way, as he walked towards the Bella Twins. The Samoan teenager soon held out the pieces of paper to both Seth and Dean while noticing posters for homecoming were already displayed around the school as were sign up sheets for the sports and cheerleading try outs.

"Oh yeah some of these are going to be easy to do" sarcastically spoke Seth upon reading over the little list, noticing small things like making an arse out of themselves and answering back to ordinary questions with something cheeky and sarcastic, just as he picked up on kiss a female student although he wondered if that was to gain more notoriety or just to see if either himself or Dean would actually do it. The two toned teenage boy soon began to wonder what lunch and their normal breaks would be like that day due to the four girls as well as the protective pair would be joining them for the first time, he could already imagine the wicked sense of humours coming out, much like he could remember Nikki mentioning she was looking forward to spending time with the English teenager again. "Anyone else looking forward what break and lunch are going to be like with the twisted sisters as well as the protective pair?" asked the younger of the three boys smiling at Braun as he went past, the bigger teen being the one to keep them updated on home room activities since he shared it with the four girls.

"And the Bella's pool party this weekend" added Roman as he spotted his cousin in Nia roaming the halls, looking at her time table and map trying to find where she was supposed to be since it was her first day at the school. Jimmy and Jey no doubt hiding around a corner or in one of the rooms since they had promised they would help as Tamina had also done. "Also kind of intrigued about the Shipwrecked game for gym class today, Steph was on about it last night in the group chat, apparently it really tests the upper body strength and there's normally paired warm up before hand" added Roman explaining what the pair had missed in the group chat the night before hand although he missed the part out where they were also trying to come up with new nicknames for the others who joined, if they accepted the offer. The bell informing all students they had five minutes to get to home room for registration soon echoed loudly through the halls, almost deafening those who were unfortunate enough to be standing beneath the red bell.

"Yearbook photo" spoke Rose Mendes as she held up one of the many cameras, a smile on her lips as she watched the three boys put their right fists together and pose for her, all three with cheeky smiles on their lips as they did so, thrust showing her their softer side. "Thanks guys, don't forget Lacey is arranging Homecoming, tickets for it will be on sale by the end of the week. If you get detention then you'll be on homecoming committee duty" added the Latin/American teenager, walking away shortly after. She knew at least one of them had an eye for getting into trouble hence why she was warning each of them before hand it would mean being on homecoming committee if it happened this time. The three boy soon entered their home room, noticing Joey Mercury had yet to call their names or even begin the register almost like he was waiting for everyone to get there before actually making sure all of them were in attendance or giving others a few extra minutes to get from the other side of the large school building. Wade Barrett's voice could soon be heard over the school's sound system, delivering the newly started WWE Academy News, his special guest being none other than Lacey Evans informing everyone of the upcoming homecoming dance as Rosa had forewarned some of them about. Joey started the register after the announcement before delivering some news about the changes happening around the school and the new student in Nia being part of their tutor group, after that he sent each of them on their way to their first periods of the day, knowing he would see them again after lunch for the afternoon registration.

Upon entering the locker room Booker was their to greet all the boys like he was every morning, although this time he seemed to be amused by something, the sign up sheets for all the sports teams had been put on the noticeboard just inside the door, much like information for the upcoming competitions and events had been and the advertisement for homecoming. As normal the locker room was full of chatter, the nerves of the previous day having almost disappeared now they were aware the girls were mostly harmless and were just as uncertain about sharing gym class with each of them. Dean soon put his name down for the swim team as he did every year since freshman year. Much like Roman was always on the football team and Seth was normally messing about or deciding at the last minute normally changing activities every semester.

"Alright boys, today is the girls activities. I spoke to Trish and each of you boys are required to be paired with one of the girls for the warm ups, you are allowed to choose who you're paired with. Whomever you choose will be your partner for the rest of the shared classes" spoke Booker, his voice booming off the cold tile walls as the boys changed into their gym wear, normally comprised of black shorts and a black t-shirt with the schools logo or a plain white vest top. "You guys know the drill, once you're changed go to the gym" added the boys sports teacher, a smile on his lips as he watched the boys continue on changing and heard the conversations start up again, some of them talking about the small confrontation that happened earlier in the day and others about the dreaded homecoming dance. Some even about the new clubs and activities which had been arranged for them by Mr McMahon. Upon entering the gym the boys were given instructions to find a partner, Trish watching with Booker as the awkwardness took over with both sets of teenagers. How the girls suddenly became self conscious and the boys tensed up at the idea. Well that was until Asuka stood pulling Carmella with her and walked over to Shinsuke, holding her hand out as if to silently offer him a partnership. Carmella doing a similar thing with R-Truth.

"Foxy, my student wife. Mind being my gym partner?" asked Roman upon reaching the where the girls known as the twisted sisters sat on the bleachers, Foxy could only blush before nodding walking down to stand by his side on the line they were all told to stand upon finding a partner. Dean soon ran up the bleachers, a cheeky grin on his lips as he carefully took hold of AJ's hand and pulled her to her feet before leading her back down the steps, his cheeky grin turning to one of pride when he stood with Roman and the others, especially when he was determined to prove to her he was serious about how he felt even if he hadn't actually told her yet. He watched as Seth almost raced Alberto up the bleachers, slipping and losing his footing as he went, upon getting to his feet again he was slightly surprised to see the raven haired teenager stood in front of him, concern in her eyes almost as she was worried for his well being, although that soon disappeared when she heard Braun's voice echo off the walls announcing Alexa was going to be his gym partner.

"Come on Pumpkin, you chose me yesterday in Art so its my turn to choose you. See how long it takes you to scream insanity" spoke Paige as she reached for his shoulders and directed him back down the steps, directing him blindly when she reached the supported wooden floor of the gym. Seth could only chuckle to himself as he followed her lead and gave her small instructions of where to direct him, if only to prevent himself being stirred into other students standing awkwardly, such as Eva and Kaitlyn since Natalya had decided to partner up with Tyson Kidd. Upon all the students either finding a partner or being given one, the small warm ups began, ranging from the normal stretches to running the length of the gym, even a few pieces of cardio. During that time Trish and Booker set the benches and ropes up ready for the activity the girls loved so much, just as Trish had been sure the boys too would enjoy it and would aim to show the girls up at their own game much like the girls had done the day before in the class.

"Paige, AJ" called Nikki when she reached where the duo were with their partners, a smile on her lips when she reached them, as normal she wore her white tank top and black shorts, her black socks coming to her mid calf. "You girls coming to mine and Brie's pool party this weekend?" asked the older of the Bella twins, a bright and hopeful smile coming to her lips at the thought of playing match maker again, as well as seeing the pair at one of the parties this year as she could only recall seeing either of them at one the previous school year. "It will be the indoor pool, since its getting pretty cold out, there will be music, games and just general fun, and yes Paige you can wear black" added the Bella twin, giving them a few details as well as confirming to the Gothic girl she could wear her favourite colour if she wanted to, she soon watched as both girls looked to each other like they were silently trying to decided before both nodded unsure of what they had actually agreed to.

"Alright listen up" spoke Trish as she clapped her hands together in an attempt to gain the attention of the two combined classes, she had by now tried her brunette hair into a high pony tail ready for the remainder of the hour and a half lesson left. "Okay so I know some of you boys are intrigued about what Shipwreck actually is. So you will be split into nine teams, each will have an equal amount. Every member of the team has to swing from one bench to the other, each time you do the gap will get bigger, if at any point both of your feet hit the floor you will be eliminated and be sent to sit on the bleachers. The game continues until only one team is left" announced Trish a bright smile on her lips upon seeing the interest to shine in some of the boys eyes. How some of them appeared relieved it wasn't what they were expecting although also looked terrified about something else, Booker soon stood next to the Canadian gym teacher ready to tell everyone the teams for the first round as well as inform them of how it would work out for the few planned rounds afterwards.

"So like yesterdays dodge ball it will be girls vs boys in the fist round, then it will go to a mix of all teams. There will be eight on each team, we'll let you decide your teams, once decided take a seat on the benches ready for the game to begin" continued Booker picking up where his fellow colleague left off and noticing quickly how Nikki Bella went over to Paige, AJ, Alexa, Becky and Foxy, just as he watched as Brie also joined them along with Lana and Naomi. The team of girls taking their seat quickly, Booker could see Trish appeared to generally surprised at the team which had formed clearly showing it wasn't a normal thing. He also watched as Braun, Roman, Seth, Dean, Jimmy, Jey, Drew, Dolph and Rusev also teamed together and silently challenged the team of girls, almost like they were betting they could beat the team to their right even when the girls had far more experience with the game, playing it since their sophomore year when Trish decided to change things up a little bit.

Trish soon blew on her whistle allowing the first round to begin and watching as every student grabbed the rope and stepped over the small gab between the benches, the student who was last to go across would now be the first to cross the slightly bigger gap. The boys once again stepping across with ease where as the girls had to stretch a little to get across. Some of the boys chuckling in amusement at seeing the girls struggling so early on although some stopped when they were sent evils glares or wicked smiles. Drew was one of the few who knew not to underestimate the girls much like he knew they wouldn't be making that mistake with them. His fellow boys had gotten over confident the day before which had lead to their downfall in the dodge ball games, especially when they had used their willingness to over look some of them to their advantage.

"Wooo" almost shouted Charlotte as she swung across the bigger gap having confidence in her own abilities although having little in that of her team mates, her frustration growing ever so slightly as one of her team members was eliminated from failing to teach the opposite bench, although Mandy was kind enough to give the rope to Sonya on the way over to the bleachers. Bayley could be heard laughing in the background as she helped to pull Sasha on the bench thrust showing the team work and her willingness to help her team win, she soon high fived one of her best friends along with Ronda as their entire team got across. As the gaps got bigger the boys seen the girls struggle but were executing team work perfectly, stepping back on with the rope before jumping on and swinging across, the person already over there helping to pull them on the bench safely. Hunter had already been eliminated although he watched from the bleachers with Stephanie with a smile, seeing the fun side of it as the girls had with the dodge ball the day prior.

"Naomi and Lana are the reigning champions of this game. Undefeated" spoke Stephanie a bright smile on her glossed lips as she informed some of the boys in her social group who the champions of the game was. She knew they would be difficult to beat, with the flexibility they both shared she could only see one of the boys who could potentially beat both girls, that being Ricochet, who happily showed off his skills when swinging on the rope, flipping from the bench and grabbing hold of the rope. Some of the others around watching awe at the skills he happily displayed with the small show he put on whenever he attempted to get over the gab. "Oh is she okay?" asked the billion dollar princess when she noticed Paige trip on the bolt nubs and crash into the bench opposite the one she was jumping from. She had spotted the other girl's knee smash into the corner of the bench where what remained of her team stood, each of them with concern plastered on their features. Booker soon made his way over to the fallen teenage girl, helping her over to the bleachers upon seeing she wouldn't be able to continue as well as the tears stinging the corner of her eyes.

"Lets take a look Paige" spoke Booker carefully moving the knee high sock she wore to get a better look at the injury, noticing the blood already soaking the black sock as well as the swelling and bruising already coming out. "Alright, lets get you to the trainers room, get you patched up" added the softly spoke sports coach as he helped the teenager to her feet and lead her from the hall, stopping for a few short moments to inform Trish where he was going, once he had done that he lead her out the gym door leaving the fun game and concerned students behind. Booker was well aware one of the raven haired teenager's friends would like pick her things up from the locker room, so no one else in the younger years could mess with her things as had been known to happen in the past. Upon arriving in the trainers room, Booker explained the situation to Chris as well as knowing the trusted medical physician could be trusted with the students much like he was with the teachers of the school. He soon returned to the gym class seeing some of the concerned and worried looks sent his way when they noticed he returned alone.

"I hope she's okay" spoke AJ worry crystal clear to her in her voice when it come to her best friend, she knew Paige would likely be up and about again in little time but also knew the injury was a serious one, especially when the Trish had recruited some of the boys to help change the bench her team had been using. She could also see Finn worried for the teenage girl he often looked out for as did the two toned teenager who suddenly appeared to be lost without the raven haired girl there, it was almost as if with her absence a piece of him had gone missing, his smile had faded much like his concentration was anywhere but on the game and activities at hand. Booker having noticed soon called the two toned teenager over noticing how Eva and Kaitlyn appeared to be amused by the injury which had taken place, although he doubted whether they were sadistic enough to go through with tampering with anything. Upon the junior student reaching him he soon gave the boy instructions watching as he nodded before leaving the gym much to the curiosity of the others. Although the sports coach was clearly not interested in informing the other students of what was happening and why one of the other teenagers had left the class so suddenly.

"Hey Paige" spoke Seth when he entered the trainers room, seeing the way she looked up at him almost as if she was relieved someone had come, he soon walked to her side with a smile as Chris removed the ice pack he had placed over her knee just after she had entered the room, he soon carefully lifted her injured leg to place towel under it ready for when he cleaned the injury to find the source of the blood and stitch it up if needed. "Booker sent me to be your helper. Wherever you go I go, well within reason" added the teenage boy as he reached for her hand when she winced with the pain, noticing she didn't put up any sort of fight but accepted his attempt to give her just a little comfort. He soon turned his attention to some of the posters in the room, while listening to the diagnosis from Chris who soon released her with a note and a key to the lift.

"Damn it I was actually looking forward to kicking Finn's arse in sports class" spoke the raven haired girl upon exiting the trainers room, leaning on Seth for support as they made their way back to the locker rooms. Seth could only look to her and smile upon hearing how competitive she was, much like he guessed she would turn her inability to walk up and down stairs like a normal person into some sort of fun competition or apart of the lame game she and AJ played most days. "Well that was definitely not on the list of things to do today, although make an idiot out of myself was. Maybe confuse Corey in IT will be the one I succeed with today" added Paige looking to the other classes she had throughout the day, History with JBL was likely to be boring to say the least much like science with Jonathan Coachman normally was. Even Michael Cole some how managed to make English more boring than usual. The exception being Sgt. Slaughter in maths as no one dared fall asleep or even interrupt that lesson not even Dean who had fallen asleep once only to be nearly deafened by Slaughter when he yelled several meaningless insults down his ear.

"Well lucky you, we have the same subjects all day so your stuck with me" proudly announced Seth as a smile come to his lips, he soon took hold of the dog tags around his neck, pulling on the chain gently so the clasp would come undone, when it did be carefully redid the clasp before draping it over his companions head, seeing her confusion on why he was giving her his precious dog tags. "Now you know I'll come back and find you if we get separated during the day. Plus I know you'll look after them for me" explained the two toned teenager with a smile on his lips, stopping outside the girls locker room door and banging on it, saying goodbye when Trish opened the door to help the teenager. He knew he would see her again throughout the day much like Dean would be and for once Roman shared classes with both of them and Foxy, thrust he could only imagine what sort of things could happen through the normal educational day.

 **A/N – Hey guys sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Writers block and a few person issues. Anyway I'm back now and Aim to update this story every two/three weeks. Thank you for all the support. Carmella xx**


	5. Chapter 5

"God these crutches are annoying" complained Paige as she got more frustrated with the constant clicking whenever she attempted to walk someone. AJ looked at her as if she had gone mad but smirked none the less, she knew well the raven haired girl's brother would be worried for her. Often was he seen hanging around with the group known as the Wyatt's. "What's so funny?" asked the raven haired girl as she looked around to try and work out what had gotten her best friend to begin chucking along with that of both Alexa and Foxy. The teen soon turned when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning around to find the boy known as the Monster among men and the hounds. Her slightly older step brother in Aleister walk around near by as if being a hover brother.

"So where we going?" asked Aleister upon joining the group, offering his normal hug to his sister, as well as the remaining three girls. Quickly spotting the jealousy to flash through Seth's eyes upon seeing another hug the girl he was interested in, although clearly having missed the obvious. The Dutch teen soon picked Paige up bridal style, the thick bandages around her right knee and lower leg. Foxy soon grabbed hold of the crutches, holding them up as if she was about to defend herself from the invincible monster only she could see.

"Sports fields" responded Braun, a small knowing smile on his lips as he lifted Alexa up and walked off behind Aleister, knowing the teenager would once again disappear upon knowing his step sibling was in safe hands with those who had asked her to join the group. The laughter of AJ following behind him as she all but taunted those known as the hounds to follow her, Foxy almost like a guard making sure prisoner didn't escape with the crutches as her back up. Their arrival at the sports stands being sooner than expected as Finn and Becky smiled upon seeing the normally illusive Aleister giving a helping hand to one of the few people he was known to care for.

"Got to admit you to make a cute couple. How long you been dating?" asked Seth, his two tone hair blowing in the slight breeze, the sparks of jealous reappearing in his eyes to think someone else had beaten him to asking Paige out. Yet his confusion took over upon hearing both Paige and Aleister chuckle and give each other a weird look as if, he had spoken an entirely knew language. Foxy merely patting Seth on the shoulder as she walked passed, seeing the confusion of others on the outdoor and cold bleachers. Clearly most it not all of them had thought the same thing.

"He's my step brother" cheerfully replied Paige as if it was something that was common knowledge. Seeing as reality dawned on the features of those around her who though the pair were dating. "Aleister is more for the quiet school life although he does enjoy messing about with the wood work teacher, normally imitating the poor bugger to help the freshman feel a little more welcome" explained the raven haired teen, waving goodbye to the only person she truly knew as a sibling, a small smile coming to her lips as he gave a passing bro hug to some random freshman students, showing he was willing to interact with them outside of the lesson he happened to share with them.

"I think Mr Rollins was jealous" interjected Foxy, watching as the two toned teen mentioned suddenly shied away as his cheeks began to turn several shades of pink in embarrassment, although he could easily just say it was from the chilly breeze. "And now he's getting all embarrassed. How sweet" continued the cheeky teenager, her playful taunts helping to lighten up the mood a little bit as the awkwardness began to fade, although she knew that would soon return especially when all of them were aware of the four former members of the group of popular students would eventually reappear in the attempt to either rejoin the group or retaliate for being kicked out the group by Stephanie and Hunter.

"So what we gonna do with Paige at the pool Party?" asked Brie, knowing it would be unfair to the raven haired teen if she was left to entertain herself while everyone else was having fun in the indoor pool. "It would be unfair to expect her to entertain herself" added the younger of the two twins, noticing the look Alexa sent the way of those she normally hung around with, then looking to each of the boys, Drew and Randy quickly noticing the mischievous glint appear in her blue eyes.

"How do you guys feel about being sprayed with water?" asked Alexa, her hair in the normal big tails as she looked around to the boy, knowing Finn would have understood why she was asking such a thing, just as she noticed the indifferent look each of them set in her general direction as if asking her to continue with her line of thought. "If one of you bring a water blaster with you, then we can turn it into a game. Ten points for every guy she hits. 50 if she gets the head or arse" continued the teenager known as Twisted Bliss, a small wicked grin coming to her lips upon hearing the chuckles, an amusing idea especially when it would give the injured teen something to do. Drew with a bright smile on his lips as he thought about it.

"The family jewels would be off limits though" commented the Scottish teen as if he was already in agreement with it. His long hair tied in a low ponytail at the back of his head, so far gone untouched by the huggable teen he shared most of his periods with. "I'll supply the water blaster. Maybe the ladies would be willing to get involved. Plus we've all seen her aim from Dodge Ball yesterday" added Drew as he announced he would supply the weapon for the raven haired teen to used against them on Saturday afternoon. The thought of it already bringing a smile to his lips as he imagined some of his fellow friends attempt to convince her out of targetting them, even holding their hands up in surrender, only to be blasted with the clear liquid in response.

"Trouble Alert" uttered Randy, noticing quickly how Hunter walked down the bleachers, almost like he was a patriarch protecting his family or a hero coming to the rescue before any serious damage could be done. Stephanie on the other hand gathered all the girls together, almost as she knew they were safer in the large group rather than scattered across the bleachers as they had previously been. The group of four soon stood near the stands, Cena with a scrawl upon his features upon seeing the ones who had replaced him and the three girls, yet determination also there to get revenge and prove they were wrong for kicking him out the group. Eva, Kaitlyn and Natalya wondering behind him as if they were lost sheep who had lost their heard. Ronda almost feeling sorry for them but knew there was little she could do, especially with the news she had shared with those in the group whatsapp chat.

"We want back in" yelled Eva, her dyed red hair up in a messy ponytail much like her make had been done to make it look as if she hadn't broken a sweat in gym, yet gave it the caked on look around her ears. Kaitlyn next to her tapping away at her phone, sending a message to her latest crush since both Big E and Dolph had failed miserably when it come to them taking an interest in her. Natalya looking at those who had been asked to join the group the evils, noticing how the bruises from Cena's fight days earlier had yet to properly heal, instead they still looked as if they hurt a fair bit, especially the black eye he had been given and his left shoulder.

"There's no place for bullies in this group. You know that" responded Stephanie projecting her voice so the four near the bottom of the bleachers could hear her properly. She could recall witnessing the fight that had broken out between Cena and Adam Cole, how the Sophomore student had put up a pretty good fight in an attempt to protect on of his fellow class mates. Much like she was aware of who had actually given the teenage boy at the base of the bleachers, the black eye and some of the other injuries he sustained. "Prove your a role model and what to help others instead of being judgemental and stuck bitches then we'll consider it but until then your answer is no" added the teen known as the Billion Dollar Princess, determined she wasn't going to go down the same path her older brother had gone or add to the legacy he had left behind. Instead she was determined to be the opposite of what he had been like, even going as far as to make a big effort in making the freshman students welcome around the school and given them the impression they could go to her about anything

"Just as soon as you get rid of the weirdos" effortlessly uttered Kaitlyn in response looking to the four girls in particular, almost ignoring Becky and Finn as if she hadn't even seen them sitting on the bleachers in front of the group of girls. Just as she ignored the death glare her former best friend in AJ sent her way. Alexa on the other hand opting to chuckle, the snide comments passing through her mind only serving to entertain and distract her from the current situation. Much like she wondered if the group was actually the place for her and her small group. She wondered if the spotlight was where they wanted to be or if they would eventually return back their own little bubble and hope all attention on them would fade, trust allowing them to go back to normal.

"Thanks for the compliment" retorted Paige, a bright smile on her lips as she once again took something meant to be an insult as some sort of compliment instead. The others looking around to her as if she had gone mental, yet Finn merely smirked once again enjoying the quirkiness the English teen so often brought with her. The raven haired girl merely ignored the looks Kaitlyn, Eva and Natalya sent her way, the red mark on Eva's face from the strike early now either covered with make up or faded yet leaving a small sore patch. Becky soon seeing the amusing side, much like she soon seen Cena begin to ascend the bleachers in an attempt to reach the one person he hoped could convince the others to allow him back, if only so he could manipulate the others again and terrorise those who had previously been called weirdos by Kaitlyn.

"Nikki, you know me. This here is who I am. These are my family. Please help" spoke Cena, an almost pleading look in his eyes as he attempted to do the one thing he was sure she couldn't resist yet, was shot down nearly instantly when Nikki swiped through her phone in an effort to find something, a smile appearing on her perfectly painted lips when she found what she had been searching for. Happily turning her phone to show the teen she had once fallen for why she wouldn't be falling for his tricks any time soon and confirming the recent rumours she was dating one of those in the dance club. "So it is true" hissed Cena as he looked to her with disgust that she would choose someone outside the social group she belonged to, much like he did with Braun and the Hounds.

"Does it matter? She's happy" voiced Alexa as she looked to John and offered some support in someone who had tried tiredly to get some of her friends to find their own happiness, even if that meant chasing the one that had fallen head over heels for. "You heard what Stephanie said you want back in then you have to show you deserve it, leave your old ways in the past and move on like everyone else" added the smaller teen, a serious expression painted on her lips as she looked at the teen who judged her to be a weirdo and thrust condemned her to be one of those who was often overlooked and forgotten about or a target of those who wanted to torment others for their own personal entertainment. Even when that was over three years ago, she still hated the teenage boy who had done it, yet still she hadn't done anything to show just how hurt by it she had been.

"Hey Paige" called Seth from the opposite side of the bleachers, Dean and Roman either side of him. A cheeky smile appearing on his lips when she turned her dark eyes towards him. "Will you go to the Winter Wonderland dance with me?" asked the two toned teen, suddenly getting nervous over her possible answer, the sudden shocked and almost frozen expression that come to her pale features didn't help, almost as if she was lost by the aspect of going to the last dance before the Christmas holidays. He son began to wonder if she had attended one of the school dances, racking his memory to see if he could recall seeing her at any the year before. "Wait have you been to any school dances?" asked the two toned boy, as he failed to recall seeing her there, he was sure he would have remembered her Gothic style and pale complexion had he seen her.

"She hasn't. Never got asked to any of them or seen a reason to go" responded Becky, answering the question on whether the raven haired English teen had ever attended a school dance. She knew rather well Paige had never gone since she didn't see the point of it. It would be the same old students using it as a way to prove they were better and basically doing it for popular students only thing. Something Paige was never classed as, much like most overlooked her or forgot she was there so never bothered to invite her along. "She'll answer when she comes out of shock and figures out why she's you asked her" reassured the fiery haired teen, knowing it was likely difficult for the teen in question to understand why Paige had reacted the way she had.

"I'd go if someone asked" added Brie, breaking the awkward tension and feeling for the gothic teen, she knew from Nikki the girl wasn't used to being the centre of attention, thrust the sudden spotlight being shone upon her and the invites to events and place those in the popular social grade would go likely being too much for her to handle. "Plus the Winter Wonderland is always fun. The biggest event of the school year besides home coming" added the younger of the Bella twins, she knew Daniel hated most school dances, only attending homecoming every year and had agreed to go to prom when it was their turn. Nikki already had a small grin coming to her lips at remembering her boyfriend asking her a few days prior, making it known he was going to do all in his power to make her smile.

"Do you have to wear formal wear?" chimed AJ curious if she had to wear a dress for the event, the idea not sitting well with her since she only had certain dresses in her wardrobe, none of which would suit a formal evening, thrust if she was to attend then she would have to go and do the one thing she dreaded most. Shopping. Although she knew she had the added benefit of dragging her small group of girls with her. Stephanie soon nodded to the question and confirming the formal dresses were a must have thing as well as noting the theme would be black, silver or white. The four at the bottom of the stands almost forgotten if it wasn't for Eva once again making herself known with a scoff. Her disgust with those classed as weird attending the dance clear to see as was the horror of it being ruined and her not being crowned snow queen.

"Er those freaks attending a dance meant for the popular kids are you serious?" uttered Eva as all attention was diverted back to her. Her red hair still in a messy ponytail, yet in her own personal opinion she still looked like a queen, and someone who demanded respect. "What are you trying to do exactly? Destroy the entire school social standing or trick these freaks into thinking they stand a chance at being popular" asked the red haired teenager, wondering if all of this was an elaborate joke meant to humiliate those who had been asked to join the group, she actually hoped that was the case knowing if it was then the freaks would be the laughing stock of the entire school for the rest of the year and likely their following senior year.

"How about instead of us attending the Winter Wonderland dance. You lot come join us at the Halloween Hell Fest, Paige's parents throw every year?" asked Finn, wondering if they would compromise and attend something equally as popular. He knew this year those in the popular group would be older enough to attend such an event, yet he wondered if they would be up for a night of being scared half to death to join them in a place where they are comfortable. "In return you lot can drag us to both the homecoming game and dance" offered the Irish teen, knowing the possibility of dragging them to the game was near enough to good to deny. Especially when Stephanie had been aware neither of the girls had actually attended the game but had the dance but never found any enjoyment out of it.

"Deal" spoke Randy. The idea of the famed Halloween Hell Fest, intriguing him, he had always wanted to go since hearing older students mention it in his freshman year. The creepy mazes, spooky rides, haunted houses and the many costumed figures walking around being something that intrigued him. "We can't except our newest members and hopefully permanent ones to join us if we don't know anything about what they enjoy or try it for ourselves. Look how excited they got when Finn mentioned the event. Its something that clearly means a lot" explained the teen known as the Viper when explaining why he had agreed to it. "Plus I've always wanted to go to it. It supposed to be the scariest event in town" finished the teen as he looked over to those in the small group to join them, wondering how both Paige and Aleister had gone unnoticed when their parents put on the best event of the Halloween season.

"Anything we should know about it?" asked Drew at least hoping he could be prepared for it. He knew for sure the girls would be clinging on to the lads they went with. "You know other than being scared shitless" added the Scottish teen, already figuring from the rumours he had heard in previous years and from the name it wasn't going to be like the ordinary festivals for the time of the year, much like he knew from Randy's many excited rambles about the event that it was going to be the one the more extreme end of the scale when it come to ow far they would go to scare visitors. He could recall seeing the posters for it, and knew the place it was set to be that year was one of the many theme parks in the area thrust allowing those to attend to also get a thrill from the rides of the park.

"Horror movie references, creepy costumes, mazes, rides, pretty much the normal Halloween things" responded AJ remembering when she had attended the one the year before for free, Paige being the one she walked around with. She had been amazed especially when Aleister appeared to walk with the girls even going through the mazes with the pair and on rides. "Pretty much your worst fears all in one place. I'm pretty sure they have Pennywise this year" added the much smaller girl, wondering who would behind the terrifying clown and what the actor would be like. A small smile coming to her lips upon noticing the uncertain looks those in the popular group sent in her general direction, almost as if they were dreading the night where they would have to attend the event. "Don't tell me you popular kids are afraid of a Halloween event" commented AJ as she looked over to the group, how they had brimming to the top with confidence upon mentioning school dances yet when it come to something those who had joined them enjoyed doing, they seemed terrified about it.


End file.
